Who's your HERO!
by Shawneh
Summary: Chris Hero has been fired from CZW, so he gets work by volunteering to be experimented on. He then gets superpowers and takes a crack at being a real hero. Only problem is, he's bad at it. A CZW Fanfiction.


Title: Who's your HERO! 

Author: Shawn "Kryptonite Krunch" McHayes

All characters involved in this story aren't owned by me. That's because slavery isn't allowed in our United States of America. :O

I have alot of negative views forward alot of the WWE Wrestlers, so please don't take any portrayal I make of them seriously. It's all in good fun, afterall.

* * *

"AR-OH-AITCH! AR-OH-AITCH! AR-OH-AITCH!"

Right inside the old ECW Arena, there sat a whole crowd of cheering Ring of Honor fans. Tonight,  
Ring of Honor was continuing their feud with hardcore wrestling promotion, Combat Zone Wrestling.  
The CZW Alumi watched in the back as they were rooting for the Hardcore Jesus himself, Necro Butcher,  
was currently taking on BJ Whitmer, but not all were cheering as way in the back sat one of the few men who started this feud, Chris Hero, who was next to his pupil and longtime friend, Claudio Castagnoli.  
Chris was booked to fave Bryan Danielson tonight, as it was the Clash of the Champions. The Mack Daddy of the Cravate usually would be ready for anything, but he looked as if he wasn't even concerned about the whole thing. Claudio looked over to Hero with a concerned look on his face.

"Heeeeey. What's wrong?", Claudio said.

Chris just shifted his eyes over to Claudio. He looking quited annoyed.

"Bah. It's nothing. I just thought we were finished with this whole shit. I'm tired of messing with these asswipes"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It'll probably be our last fight, but I think we should give all we got."

Chris had to agree with Claudio. He picked up his CZW Heavyweight Belt and stood up.

"Ya know, your right! I'm not going to let these sons of bitches march in and make us look bad!  
I'm the Mack Daddy of the Cravate and that's no lie..."

Necro Butcher finally entered the locker room, bloodied as usual. He pointed Chris towards the ring.

"You're next..."

Chris grinned and made his way out.

"Wish me luck, fellas. I'm not going to need it, anyways..."

Dead and Bloated by the Stone Temple Pilots hit the PA System as Hero was walking down the aisle with the fans booing and throwing trash at him. Hero, of course, didn't mind bunch of the abuse until A fan we should all know, Mr. Koolaid Man, smacked him at the back of the head. Funny, how he managed to follow Hero all the way over here. Chris with an enraged look on his face, lunged towards the railing and tried punching his face in, but was dragged off by the security.

"Fuck!" Chris yelled as he was pushed into the ring by the security. He scowled and climbed into the ring awaiting his opponent.

Hero heard the theme music, but didn't recognize it as Danielson's. Another Body Murdered by Faith No More & BOO-YA Tribe.  
His eyes bugged out as it wasn't Danielson coming out. IT WAS SAMOA JOE! Joe slowly made his way to the ring as the fans were all mocking Hero.

"Joe's gonna kill you! Joe's gonna kill you! Joe's gonna kill you!"

Joe had then slided into the ring and glared into the eyes of his prey. Chris Hero backed off into the ropes and tried to stay far away from his vicious opponent. The bell had rung, as Joe lunged towards Hero and went for a kick at Hero's jaw. It connected, as Hero flew back into the mat, with an expression that could tell the crowd that he didn't know what hit him. Joe dropped down on Hero and started a few stiff shots to his head, then brung him up to his knees where he went for a hard kick to Hero's sides, then one towards Hero's gut. Chris had gasped for air as he fell flat onto mat. Joe dragged Hero's helpless body over onto the toprope, where he tried for the Muscle Buster. Hero collapsed onto the mat almost KOed, but of course, Joe wasn't finished. He grabbed onto Hero and went for The Choke, also known as the Coquina Clutch in TNA. Chris Hero had passed out as the match went to Samoa Joe. The fans cheered on Joe while Hero laid out on the mat. Hero looked up, his vision blurry, but he noticed the CZW Roster staring at them. A pissed off expression on all of their faces. The Koolaid Man laughed at him and threw a cup at Hero which smacked him in the head. Next thing, Hero knew, he suddenly blacked out.

THREE HOURS LATER

Hero had awoken, but he was now sitting in a chair. Infront of him was Owner of CZW, Zandig.  
He looked at Hero with fire in his eyes. Hero just flashed a weak smile.

"Hey, boss. How'd I do...?"

"...It was a squash match. Joe killed you in less than two minutes infront of a full arena. What the fuck!  
What kind of champion are you? You disgraced and embarassed CZW with your performance last night!"

Chris Hero rubbed his eyes and nodded to Zandig.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try better next time..."

Zandig scowled at Hero.

"Next time! There isn't going to be a next time! You've given us bad name tonight. You see that belt?  
That's not yours anymore. From this day forward, it is not vacated. You're fired!"

Hero dropped his belt and sprung right up.

"FIRED! But...but...but..."

"Shut up! We don't you here to ruin our promotion."

"Come on! I'm one of the best in the business! You can't fire me for all I've done here!"

Zandig pointed to the exit.

"OUT!"

Hero scowled. He picked up his bag and went to the door, but not before a quick comment.

"Alright, then. I'll go, but I'm warning you. Any fuckin' promoter with a brain would know that a guy like Chris motherfuckin' Hero sells out arenas day and night, and week after week! I'll be in another dump like this faster than you can say Cravate Cutter. So fuck you and fuck CZW!"

He went through the door and that was the end of his CZW Career.

Over three months have passed after the ROH-CZW situation. Chris Hero still hasn't found work as he laid back on the couch. He heaved a heavy sigh, but he heard a loud knock on his door.

"Yo! Spradlin! It's da landlord. Your ass betta get mah money or me and my boys are goin' to fuck you up.  
You betta not be playin' wit us!"

Hero went up to the door and opened it, but left the chain link on it. He peaked his head out.

"Uh...Listen. I'm kind of looking for a job right now, so it might take awhile. How about another month?"

Hero gasped and quickly moved his head, as the landlord whacked the side of the door with a bat.

"You're three months overdue. I'm giving you 42 hours. Don't get mah money, and the police is goin'  
to have to take yo ass in a bodybag, nukka..."

The Landlord slammed the door into Hero's face. He stumbled back and grumbled. He pulled out a newspaper and looked too see if anything was available.

"Goddamnit. Maybe I should do something that's not wrestling related..."

He noticed an ad.

"Hmmmm...Looking for a brave soul who's willing to be experimented on. Pays well..."

Hero had highlighted 'experimented'. He shrugged.

"It's worth a shot..."

He checked the address, then left the building.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

There goes my first fanfiction. I FEEL LIKE A BOY WHO JUST BECAME A MAN!  
I'll finish the rest once I have time. Go easy on me and don't forget to leave a review. :P

-Shawneh


End file.
